Wonderment
by The Yardville Girl
Summary: A oneshot futuristic story of Domon, Rain, and their family at the park, awaiting for the other Shuffle members to come with their families.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Burning FINGER!...Oh wait, you're not the owners…my bad….

**A/N: **This is a one shot so deal with it…but give me reviews (pouts)…

**

* * *

**

He walked along the streets, seemingly mindless for a while, but the sturdiness of his strides led others to believe otherwise as he walked past them.

He only offered them the lifting of the upper corner of his mouth and a slight nod as he drifted by. No one bothered him anymore. It had been five years since he saved the universe and one year since he still retained the championship title for the Gundam fight.

Of course, nothing had really changed about him, except maybe his outfit. He still wore the same red cape everywhere he went along with the same red ribbon around his head. Except now he wore regular blue jeans and navy colored t-shirt with his shoes. He had another pair of olive colored jeans at home along with a black, white, grey, green, and red t-shirts. He didn't mind them so much. Everyone just complained about he had worn the same outfit for a whole year and half and that it was time that he updated.

They had cowered when he glared at them for a moment but then his features relaxed and he shrugged with a nonchalant 'okay.'

So that was how he winded up with this outfit, still wearing both traditional garments from his training days.

It was a rather beautiful spring day on Earth. Sunshine beaming down; the barest hint of white clouds in the colorful blue sky. The smell of flowers and the sound of children laughing filled his senses and he sighed with content. Yes, it truly was a beautiful day.

The shops along the sidewalk were bustling and the liveliness of conversations drifted up to his ears and he paid little-to-no attention to them. He had left the other Shuffle members an hour ago and was well on his way to another meeting with them. However, knowing the skills of stalling that Chibodee possessed with every member of the group (except for himself) he knew that they would be fashionably late by at least a half hour.

He only shook his head and chuckled mentally. The American was such a character on the outside, yet the Japanese fighter knew if anything happened to the four girls that surrounded him constantly, he'd be messier than a New Year's Eve party in the run-down ruins of Time's Square.

Of course, Sai Sai Ci, George, and Argo along with the girls had always proven how much they would hurt him lest he try to convince them to something stupid with their kids.

He finally made it to the center of the city where the public park was. He waited until the small sky-blue car was past him before he sprinted the rest of the way across the street. Without even catching his breath, he slowed down into a walk. The canopy of leaves above him sprinkled sunlight unto the ground and himself. A slight breeze ruffled through them and green slips ran past him in a dance.

Cherry blossom petals clew languidly around him and he took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowered trees and grinned. There were very few things that could make him so calm and cherry blossoms were one of them. It was probably because of the fact that they reminded him of his childhood memories back home on the colony when they had bloomed around his house in the spring. Him playing and running around, chasing the petals with his friend and getting so dizzy, that they would fall together and laugh for what seemed hours on end.

A child's shout woke him from his day dream and he smile genuinely.

"TOUCHAN!"

Two small arms wrapped around his legs when he came to a stand still and he smile down at the young boy. His gloved hand reached down and patted the boy on the head, ruffling his messy brown hair fondly.

"Hello Kyoji. What have you been up to?"

A young tanned face peered up at him and smiled toothily. Big blue eyes gleamed.

"Nothin' Touchan. Just playin' with Kaasan."

He looked up and smiled at his wife and then looked back down at his four year-old son.

"Just playin', huh?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and ran back to his much loved mother. She, on the other hand, was sitting comfortably on the spread out flannel, picnic blanket. Her very much rounded belly protruding noticeably, only two weeks left until the birth of their third child. A girl.

Her blue eyes sparkled happily and lovingly as she smiled; the thick brown strands of her hair blowing in her eyes and making her looking angelic. Watching his wife's mouth, he noticed she had mouthed 'I love you' and he mouthed them back too without even knowing. However, this did nothing to deter the meaning behind them. That meaning increased every day.

The bundle wrapped in his red cape shifted in his arms and he looked down onto his other son, a two year-old named Asia, with affection as well. Black hair, brown eyes, and the same, bad temper that made him his father's son.

He looked up at the sky when he felt a breeze mess up his already unkempt hair and smiled still. He felt ghostly hands on his shoulders and knew everything was finally right.

* * *

Just something I wrote in a spur-kind-of-a-moment thing. I've been a fan of G Gundam for four years (since the 7th grade). I'm sick and I've been watching G Gundam DVD's the whole time. 

Long live the couple of Domon and Rain.

Later Peeps!


	2. Author's Note

Dear Reviewers of "Wonderment",

Some of you have asked me to add on another chapter but I have no intention of doing so. I know that this will disappoint you but please understand.

Actually, I am writing another story that will have multiple chapters for G Gundam. It's called "Scarlet Bohemian." It will be uploaded very soon.

So if any of you are still interested in my writing, then I hope you'll be interested in this story. Like I said, this story WILL have multiple chapters.

Expect either today or sometime this week.

Yours truly,

Tynan


End file.
